The Black Sheep
by Unknown-Forever14
Summary: Alexis Reid is a Canadian wizard who attends the small, Wingly School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the small amount of magic in Canada, the school closes down. Reid's parents -strictly magic- become enraged. They decide that Alexis should be enrolled to England's Hogwarts, and Alexis is glad for the change. But can she handle being the black sheep of the school?
1. Wingly School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chapter 1

"Oh my god Brinley stop being such a perfectionist!" I cried as she measured the powdered moonstone for what must have been at least the fifth time.

Brinley swept her long blonde hair over her shoulder and opened her mouth for a comeback but there was no need to.

"Ahhh," said Professor Crimble as she swept by, "You can never be too precise in Potions m'dear!"

Brinley gave me a smirk and I gave Professor Crimble a polite nod and smile as I clenched my Potions book under the desk in an attempt to keep calm. Who was she to talk? Sure she was a Potions teacher, but I'm in my fourth year and I've aced Potions every semester. I've even invented potions and she knows that! She's nice and all, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves.

"Alright, almost done! Just gotta add some wolfsbane and...Yeah do that." Brinley said as she looked down at me finishing the potion.

It was a very easy potion, for me anyway. Clearly not for everyone since poor Gage had somehow managed to make his explode. If it were me I would have changed it a bit. It was a potion meant to cure common poisons for small animals. The amount of moonstone isn't necessary, it would most likely upset their stomach. Also it should be heated a little longer to break down the ingredients better, it would make it affective much more quickly. I would have made the tweaks, but Professor Crimble gave me a talking to in my first year. She went on and on saying that Potions was a class in which you needed to follow the rules. It's not freestyle... blah blah blah.

After analyzing every students' potion Crimble gave us all a grade. "Now don't panic if I didn't grade you well. It was just practice for the exam! Class is now over, enjoy your lunch break!"

All students fled the classroom as fast as they could, but I stayed behind. I needed to ask the Professor questions about the next school year.

"Well hello, Alexis! How can I help you?" she smiled.

"Hello Professor Crimble. I just wanted to talk with you about what level of Potions I should take next year," I said nervously.

"You haven't heard?" Her smile faded, "I apologize that I'm the one to tell you, but I'm afraid there won't be any Potions classes next year." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"What? No Potions class? What am I supposed to do then? My heart is set on Potions!" I exclaimed furiously.

"I know, Dear. It's not just Potions that won't be around next year," She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Wingly is closing down." She stated softly.

My jaw dropped. No Wingly? What was I to do? My parents will be furious if I don't graduate from a witching school. I could feel myself shaking in anger. Am I going to have to go to a regular school? Mix in with the muggles, pretend I'm them all the time? Will I then have to get a muggle job and forever live like them? My parents will be enraged! The Reids, the couple that is so extreme about magic, having a daughter live like a muggle. I'll humiliate my parents!

"Goodbye," I said quickly and ran out of the classroom. My eyes were stinging and I didn't want Professor Crimble to see me cry. Nobody sees me, Alexis Reid, cry.


	2. Not So Best Friend

Chapter 1

"Oh my god Brinley stop being such a perfectionist!" I cried as she measured the powdered moonstone for what must have been at least the fifth time.

Brinley swept her long blonde hair over her shoulder and opened her mouth for a comeback but there was no need to.  
"Ahhh," said Professor Crimble as she swept by, "You can never be too precise in Potions m'dear!"  
Brinley gave me a smirk and I gave Professor Crimble a polite nod and smile as I clenched my Potions book under the desk in an attempt to keep calm. Who was she to talk? Sure she was a Potions teacher, but I'm in my fourth year and I've aced Potions every semester. I've even invented potions and she knows that! She's nice and all, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves.

"Alright, almost done! Just gotta add some wolfsbane and...Yeah do that." Brinley said as she looked down at me finishing the potion.  
It was a very easy potion, for me anyway. Clearly not for everyone since poor Gage had somehow managed to make his explode. If it were me I would have changed it a bit. It was a potion meant to cure common poisons for small animals. The amount of moonstone isn't necessary, it would most likely upset their stomach. Also it should be heated a little longer to break down the ingredients better, it would make it affective much more quickly. I would have made the tweaks, but Professor Crimble gave me a talking to in my first year. She went on and on saying that Potions was a class in which you needed to follow the rules. It's not freestyle... blah blah blah.

After analyzing every students' potion Crimble gave us all a grade. "Now don't panic if I didn't grade you well. It was just practice for the exam! Class is now over, enjoy your lunch break!"  
All students fled the classroom as fast as they could, but I stayed behind. I needed to ask the Professor questions about the next school year.  
"Well hello, Alexis! How can I help you?" she smiled.

"Hello Professor Crimble. I just wanted to talk with you about what level of Potions I should take next year," I said nervously.  
"You haven't heard?" Her smile faded, "I apologize that I'm the one to tell you, but I'm afraid there won't be any Potions classes next year." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"What? No Potions class? What am I supposed to do then? My heart is set on Potions!" I exclaimed furiously.  
"I know, Dear. It's not just Potions that won't be around next year," She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Wingly is closing down." She stated softly.

My jaw dropped. No Wingly? What was I to do? My parents will be furious if I don't graduate from a witching school. I could feel myself shaking in anger. Am I going to have to go to a regular school? Mix in with the muggles, pretend I'm them all the time? Will I then have to get a muggle job and forever live like them? My parents will be enraged! The Reids, the couple that is so extreme about magic, having a daughter live like a muggle. I'll humiliate my parents!  
"Goodbye," I said quickly and ran out of the classroom. My eyes were stinging and I didn't want Professor Crimble to see me cry. Nobody sees me, Alexis Reid, cry.

Chapter 2

I cautiously poked my head out of the stall to make sure no one else was in the washroom. When I was sure I was alone I left the stall and hastily made my way up to the sinks. I looked into the mirror, I looked awful! My eye were swollen and red, my make-up running down my face, which was even paler than my usual porcelain skin tone. My neon pink hair clung to my face as I washed it to get rid of the red and swollen eyes. I then used my wand to re-do my make-up as I had it before. When I decided I looked normal again, I headed to the dining hall.  
The dining hall was the largest room in the school. It was very tall and the walls were made of grey brick. The ceiling was made of some old metal that was decorated with ribbons in house colours in order to cover up the peeling paint. To the right was a long table with stools lining it. It was decorated with black and grey. There was another long table to the left, exact same except decorated with blue and red. At the very front of the room stood a grand table where all the teachers sat. It faced the rest of the room and was decorate with all four colours, black, grey, blue, and red.  
There are only two houses at Wingly School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Landor and Brazm. Landor was a house that was always proud of themselves, no matter what. We lost the Quidditch game? Well you still did a great job! We lost the house cup by four hundred points? Good try! There's nothing wrong with positivity, but Landor was just annoying with it. Though perhaps I'm only saying that because I'm in Brazm. Brazm is very big on punishment. We lost the Quidditch game? Practice everyday for five hours! We never got away with losing anything. Teachers were not afraid to take points away if you put just a toe out of line. There's a rumour that Brazm is only pure bloods. It's just a rumour, I know because I'm only half pure blood, my father was a muggle born.

I took a seat next to Brinley at the black and grey decorated table of Brazm and muttered a "hey."

"Alexis!" Squealed Brinley, "I've been waiting for you, where have you been?"

"I stayed behind to ask Professor Crimble about next years Potion classes," I said truthfully not wanting to lie to my only friend.

She giggled and her bright blue eyes widened, "You didn't know Wingly is closing down?"

I almost burst into tear again, "You did?"

"Of course!" Brinley rolled her eyes, "Everyone does!"

"I didn't," I said looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"My parents sent me an owl telling me. Your parents probably wanted to wait and tell you in person." She told me confidently. "Oh, I can't wait! No more school, I'm so excited!"

I love Brinley, she's my only friend but I really wanted to punch her in the face right then. Excited there was no school? Did she have any pride in being a witch?

All throughout Herbology and Divination I couldn't stop think about what was to become of my future, and how my parents would deal with me. Would they take out their frustration on me? Would they blame me? Perhaps my mother would quit her job at the Daily Prophet to home school me. Unlikely though, she loved her job. My fathers job was also important to him. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, as secretary for the Department of Magical Law. So I guess I won't be home schooled. Maybe another school will open up? Doubt it.

"Alexis!" Professor Maple snapped, "Can you please tell me how much pumpkin juice an Altroopa plant needs a week?"  
I snapped out of my imagination, "Pardon? Oh no sorry sir, I cannot"

"Five points from Brazm," Maple raised his eyebrow while he walked away. I could see him roll his eyes as I started to drift off into my thoughts again.

Brinley meet up with me outside after a long torturous day of schooling. Usually she brightens my mood, but today she was just getting on my nerves. Perhaps it was just because I was having a crappy day...

"Last day of school!" She screamed, "Only a few exams then summer!" She stretched out on the grass.

"I don't want to leave," I said looking at the ground.  
She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh Alexis, are you still upset that the school is closing down? Seriously? We won't have to go to school! How could you possibly be upset by that?" She shook her head. I watched as her disproving frown turned into a smile, and she lifted her hand into a wave.

I turned my head and saw Alyssa and Megan flaunting their swimsuits and waving at Brinley. "Hey girl come for a swim!" Alyssa cried.  
I smirked. Did those girls really think Brinley would hang out with them? Brinley didn't hang out with girls like that. The girls who smooth Aunt Bailey's Miracle Tan all over themselves and have to get someone else to make their hair blonde because they can't remember the spell. I looked over at Brinley, and to my horror she was getting up.

"Where are you going?" I exclaimed half shocked half horrified.

"To go for a swim, duh!" She said rolling her eyes and walking towards the living Barbie dolls, not bother to say goodbye to me.  
"Bye?" I tried to say but it came out all squeaky. I was too busy to focus on talking, my mind was turning gears.

Brinley said she hated them, she agreed with me they were stupid bimbos who probably couldn't brew a simple potion. How could she just leave me for them all of a sudden? They wouldn't just randomly invite her. They had to have talked before. I know they have but Brinley told me it was just about homework, they were begging for answers. Obviously that's a lie if she's hanging out with them now.

I grabbed my books and pulled myself off the ground. I guess I should go study, I thought to myself as I slumped towards the Brazm common room.

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. My mind was gearing with how crappy my day had been. All I could think about was the fact that my favourite place in the world, Wingly, was closing down. Also, I just got ditched for some dipshits by my best friend. Not best friend, she's lost that title now. I guess she's my not so best friend.


End file.
